


The Aftermath

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [34]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butterfly Effect, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Caroline deals with her newfound life as a vampire.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/425758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A quick follow-up to A Thousand Years Comes To This, which was written a little bit more than four years ago. This was requested by @purplesigebert on tumblr, and I hope it’s what you like/wanted!

The first few days of Caroline’s new undead life are painful and disorienting.

The sun blisters her skin whenever she drifts too close to an open window where bright light spills through, so she takes to hover in shadowy cool corners, eventually dragging a plush armchair there. It weighs about as light as a feather now.

Caroline is constantly hungry, but there is no rumbling in her stomach. Her teeth itch, her fangs - and she’s still having a hard time processing that she has fangs now - _ache,_ and she can sense the subtle thumping of blood through veins, longs to sink said fangs through skin and straight to that nectar of the living. 

The hunger is so great and constant she can barely stand it but quenches her thirst with numerous blood bags Nik’s sister Freya brings her. Freya is the only one whose touch Caroline doesn’t flinch back from; something about the rhythm of her fragile human heart is reassuring and soothing to her. She’s only attempted to lunge for Freya once, and Freya managed to keep her back with an invisible force and some chanting in Latin.

Freya’s a witch. 

Nik and his siblings are vampires.

Caroline is a vampire as well now.

Every time that occurs to her, she startles as if it’s a new thought.

She cannot push the image of Nik, or rather Klaus, as everyone calls him here in this odd compound, tearing into others around him in battle.

_Nik with golden eyes flashing, red and black veins a writhing mess below his eyes, pearly-white gleaming fangs dropping from his beautiful lips._

_Nik slathered in crimson, snarling, a monster on display._

She hasn’t seen him in days. When she first awoke, he’d gently coaxed her into taking the first sip of coppery blood in that crooning tone she’d always adored so much, thereby sealing her fate.

The next time she saw him, conscious and confronting her new reality, she’d thrown an antique vase at his head. It had shattered into a million pieces, Caroline quickly realizing her new strength and slumping down into inconsolable sobs. He’d left the large bedroom they claim they aren’t keep her prisoner in, knowing he wasn’t welcome.

She used to be Caroline Forbes, bubbly party-planner extraordinaire from Mystic Falls, former cheerleader, the daughter of the badass Liz Forbes, friend to Bonnie and Elena. Now she’s just Caroline, dead. Caroline the creature.

What is she to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
